Katsuro Yukimura
Katsuro Yukimura is one of the characters featured in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc and a participant in the killing school life and the final killing game. They were the mysterious 17th participant in the killing school life taking the stand next to Aoi Asahina and Yasuhiro Hagakure. They have short brown hair, a navy blue jacket, brown shirt, white undershirt, and a red tie. Katsuro has the title of "Ultimate Artist" Katsuro has been practicing art and painting at the young age of 5 Katsuro has also been one of the most famous artists worldwide and would like to show the art to everyone in town. When Aoi's parents died Katsuro was welcome to care for her; and were both devistated when Aoi's biological brother Yuta Asahina died. Both Katsuro and Aoi were enrolled in Hope's peak high school in class 78. Katsuro knew the feelings of Aoi when Sakura died and was seeing Aoi wanting herself to be the culprit. However Aoi didn't understand that Sakura commited suicide and explains to Aoi she did. Katsuro survives the final trial and escapes Hope's peak academy with their sister and the other survivors. It's revealed during the events of Danganronpa Another Episode: that Katsuro joined the Future Foundation with the other survivors. In the future arc Katsuro was really angry that Aoi got stabbed;but realized it was a toy knife and ketchup for the wound. Katsuro saved Aoi from a punch that Juzo Sakakura gave; however, Katsuro took the blow instead of her. Later in chapter 8, Katsuro was seen supposedly dead, on a balcony with their eyes and mouth open sideways. Kyoko, Makoto, Ryota, and Aoi race to the scene and try to see what their NG code is. It is later revealed that Katsuro's NG code is saving someone from harm. Katsuro was motionless and had posion coming out of their right eye in Future arc: episode 10. However, Katsuro created a shot to give themself to stop the posion all together and appears back in episode 11. Also in chapter 11, Katsuro also appears in makoto's hallucination in which he was brainwashed While being stabbed with the knife that the mastermind stuck into them. Katsuro is a very mysterious person not revealing Their gender to anyone and they have a private locker which is green and in the middle of the boys' and girls' locker room in which they can do their personal stuff. Allthough, it appears that Katsuro has Brown hair but, is actually Albino and their hair is actually light blond. If executed, they will be pinned to the wall with Monokuma wearing an artist's beret and gets a paintball gun which damages Katsuro's skin and body. And the final results Katsuro is left motionless; This is quite similar to Leon's Execution. Katsuro is as smart as Kyoko And maybe even smarter. Katsuro was also born with heterochromia which consists of one blue and one green eye. When someone gets killed or executed they don't have much emotion of the body. They are also part of Danganronpa 2.5. In Danganronpa if, Katsuro is the first one to see that Junko is actually, Mukuro. Katsuro is also has Artificial Intelligence like Chihiro and Junko. They are also going to be present in Kirigiri Sou. They thought to be a victim of level 5 trigger happy havoc but was just a mask and the sheet that the mastermind put over them. Katsuro's body mass index is 17.6 and their blood type is O. Katsuro has no known family But Aoi is their adopted sister. Katsuro also likes to bake things and watch movies. Katsuro means "Way of life" and Yukimura means "Snow village" Trivia They don't really seem to react to corpses They share there birthday with Yuki Tomoe and Tomoe Shinkai They secretly have platinum blond hair due to being an albino They're favorite colors are Blue, Red, Brown, Green, and Purple Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Students Category:Virgo Zodiac Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Hope's Peak Academy Students Category:Japanese Characters